


Uncertainty

by leafmon1995



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi asks Ken out on a date. Ken thinks back to his bad encounter with Miyako. Taichi reassures him. What will Ken decide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Miyako Bashing!

Ken stared at the milkshake that he was drinking. He was at a very nice cafe. They were sitting in an isolated corner booth, away from prying eyes. It was nice, but he just didn't expect the question. He looked up at the brown hair boy. He still wasn't sure how to answer his question. Ken didn't know how he felt about him. He liked Taichi, but did he love him? He wasn't sure. Bad things always happen to people that are close to him. Wormmon and Osamu and Ryou were great examples.

"I know this is a lot to take in." He must have seen the confusion in Ken's eyes. "I'm not asking for an answer right away. I'm just asking if you will think about it."

Ken frowned as he thought about it. He still wasn't sure. The last time he was close to someone to that extent...he was hurt, abandoned, and left unsure. Though, he never thought that Taichi would like him in that way. He always thought he would like Mimi or Sora or even Yamato. What could he say?

Ken really did like Taichi. Taichi made him feel warm inside, special even. However, there was still that doubt in the back of his mind.

"I'm not sure Taichi. I'm still very confused right now. I really don't understand these feelings..." Taichi's smile never wavered as he spoke.

"It's okay Ken. There is no rush. I can wait." Taichi placed his hand over Ken's, which was resting on the table. "Take your time to sort through your feeling. Though it would be a lot easier if you weren't always being chased by your fan club." He smirked thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it. Miyako hasn't chased you for about a month now. Did she give up on chasing you or did she find someone else to go after?"

Ken knew he was joking, but he tensed up at the mention of Miyako. He glanced at the table guilty. Ken couldn't help but feel this way. Miyako had made him feel bad about himself after that day. He could still remember her cold lips as she cornered him one night after the others left to go home. He remembered how she managed to temporarily daze him and managed to slip a hand into his pants.

A few strokes were what it took to snap him out of his daze and push her away from him. He didn't know what got into her, but she was furious as she slapped him across the face and glared at him. He didn't like the look in her eyes as she attempted to kiss him again, demanding that he let her, for they were meant to be together. But he backed away from her in fear and slipped that he didn't like her or any girls like that. Miyako was furious and insulted at what he said and slapped him across the face again. She said some very hurtful words towards him before storming off to go home.

"Ken? Are you okay?" Taichi asked worriedly when he mentioned Miyako's name and was surprised to see a flicker of fear entering his violet eyes. Ken tried to look away, but Taichi wouldn't let him. "Ken? Are you afraid of Miyako? What did she do?"

Ken swallowed down his rising fear. If he told Taichi, what would he do? Would Taichi leave him like Miyako? Would he reassure him? Would he make him feel more guilty than he was now? "It's nothing Taichi, really." Ken began and gulped when Taichi's stubborn look became stern and worried all at the same time and refused to let him drop the subject. At least he knew where Daisuke got that attitude from. "It's just that...she..."

"What she do?" Taichi asked quieter this time.

"Sh-she..." Ken choked as he felt his chest beginning to hurt and his eyes beginning to water. "Sh-she hurt me..." Taichi's eyes narrowed in worry and anger. "S-she cornered me." Ken continued, terrified that he might be hurt again by someone that wanted to date him. "And kissed me..." Ken didn't stop the flowing of salty water from running down his face. "She tried to...she touched..." Ken's voice faltered and managed to look away from Taichi's shocked expression. Distressed, Ken chugged down his drink. Hopefully, the coldness would make his senses numb enough to leave with his dignity and heart intact.

Fate must have been against him since Taichi stopped him mid-gulp. He looked at Taichi fearfully and he was nervous to see the concern still there. Taichi gave his hand a squeeze as they looked into each other's eyes. Ken knew that by looking into someone's eyes, you are looking at their soul. He wondered what Taichi saw in his.

Taichi gently took the cup out of his hand and put it back on the table. He smiled sadly in concern as he wiped away the tears that were on his cheek. "She sexually assaulted you." Taichi didn't form it as a question, but Ken still nodded and looked away in shame.

"She said that we belonged together," Ken added softly. "She slapped me when I said I didn't like her like that." Ken stared at the table as he remembered the awful words Miyako said to him. "She said some very mean things to me after I slipped that I didn't like girls that way..."

Ken closed his eyes as he tried to suppress the memory. It was too painful. His parents knew of what happen. They saw how distressed he was when he got home, in addition to the red mark that was still visible on his cheek. They had questioned him about it and didn't stop until he broken down into tears about what happen.

"Does your parents know? Daisuke?" Taichi asked softly, breaking through Ken's thoughts.

"Yeah." Ken opened his eyes as Taichi lifted his head up again. "They took me to the hospital and filed a report that day. However, there wasn't any hard evidence to tie her to it since it happened in the Digital World. Daisuke knows too. This is kind of why he fights with her more during the meetings and tries to keep her away from me." Ken averted his eyes again. What did Taichi think of him now?

Taichi sighed and noticed that Ken looked afraid. Whatever Miyako said must have hurt his confidence and feelings. Did Ken think that he would change his mind about him? Ken was taken advantaged of and tried to explain peacefully. It wasn't his fault. Taichi took a napkin that was on their table and started to wipe the excess tears away from his face. Ken blinked at him when he did that. Taichi smiled in reassurance.

"Ken what Miyako did was wrong. None of that was your fault, okay?" He waited until Ken nodded slightly. "This doesn't change how I feel about you. I will never take advantage of you or hurt you the way she did. I would gladly prove it to you if you want to try going on a date with me."

Ken smiled softly with a slight blush on his cheeks. Taichi was very sweet and thoughtful. Maybe dating him wouldn't be that bad. Daisuke did tell him that he shouldn't be afraid anymore and that he had Ken's back. "Yes."

Taichi blinked in confusion. "Yes?"

Ken laughed softly. His voice sounded like a beautiful melody to Taichi's ears

"Yes," he repeated. "I would love to go on a date with you." Taichi blinked for a moment and smiled brightly.

No, dating Taichi would not be bad at all. Maybe it was what he needed to heal.


End file.
